Gott Mit Uns
by dratcat
Summary: Could there ever possibly be a vampire stronger than Alucard? If there is, then what's her story? Set post-Millennium, and London is barely pulling itself together. AlucardXOC. ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hellsing does not belong to me. No profit intended, guys!

* * *

**[ GOTT MIT UNS | CHAPTER ONE ]**

Linfel scented the air – her nose twitched delicately, and she sneezed. Felixstowe was full of strong scents – oil, smoke and salt. They came to her even more strongly in the chill, damp night air.

She squatted suddenly in an unexpected rush of motion, and swept the tips of her fingers along the black ground. Gritty soil fell from her fingertips as she rubbed them together. There was another, very old scent here – a Benedictine priory had been founded around here in the late 11th Century, and the ground still held very faint remnants of its holier past.

They wouldn't hang around here for long. This ground would still be slightly deterrent to the newly-chipped FREAKs. But where were they?

A low creaking sound, as of metal groaning under pressure, came distantly from her right. She grinned hugely, and the light glinted unnaturally upon her teeth.

_Idiots._

Perhaps the ground had been more repulsive to them than she had originally thought. Had it stressed them enough to get them off the ground and above the moving water?

_Heh. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. They know so little about what they have become, and their ignorance has doomed them._

Herding them here had been a good idea.

She trotted silently across the ground, making her way closer to the port. A solitary container ship sat half-sunk in one of the harbour slips. Well. That narrowed her options pleasantly, and theirs quite unpleasantly.

They would be quite weak by now, having escaped across the old holy ground only to find themselves over a piece of the ocean. She sniffed. It was too easy. Rather unfortunate, really. She had quite enjoyed the chase while it had lasted.

She tried to feel their presence inside the ship. There they were. Only their fear made them noticeable – any other things normally detectable about them had been suppressed by their extreme weakness. She stepped lightly onto the sloping deck, and made her way down into the cargo hold.

The two of them sat huddled and shaking between a large steel container and the hull. Although she couldn't see them quite yet, she could smell their fear. Could they smell her glee? She doubted it. They were too young and weak.

A fierce push sent the container sliding across the floor. One of the FREAKs managed to escape in time to avoid being crushed. The other didn't, and the young vampire's scream tore through the air with a metallic screech similar to that that the container had made, squealing and grating across the floor.

"You dumb bitch!" A harsh, indignant whisper. Thin trails of watery blood leaked down hollowed cheeks under a vicious glare.

Linfel didn't bother with a reply. She merely stepped closer.

The FREAK attempted a swing at her face. She grabbed the outstretched wrist and sank her teeth in deep. The FREAK moaned and fell to his knees. There was a kind of erotic ecstasy in having one's blood drained, especially by one as strong as she.

She tried not to suck too hard. Oh, but she was hungry. In the background, the crushed FREAK whimpered painfully.

_Slow down. Let the heart pump the blood to you._

FREAK blood wasn't the best, but it was pretty much all to be had around here. The FREAK shuddered and hung limply as she pressed his body against herself, making the best of what little warmth her prey had.

_Hmmmm, yes, come here, come to me. You are mine, so beautiful, your blood…yesss…give me your neck…yesss…_

She sank to her knees, clutched his body tighter to herself and groaned into the wound she had made over his jugular vein. Gradually his heart slowed and stopped. She dropped the body unceremoniously to the ground with a thud, and with a pull and twist ripped off its head. The FREAK soon collapsed into ash.

The FREAK trapped against the hull had heard the sound of her feeding and was traumatized into silence, even as she pulled the container gently away from his body and opened her arms to him. Her eyes glittered.

"Come to me."

Four painful steps on the crushed legs.

"Come."

Two more.

"Here, now." Softly, gently.

The FREAK fell gratefully into her waiting arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine. Not interested in that weird "profit" stuff either.

Author's note: Warning for blood, guts, and sexual references. If you're a Hellsing fan, you should be no stranger to these. If you're not, what are you doing here, I wonder?

* * *

**[ GOTT MIT UNS | CHAPTER TWO ]**

Alucard followed the troops, flitting silently across the rooftops. Despite the destruction Millennium had caused, many FREAKs had survived and the remaining human population had been decimated even further as a result.

Hellsing had detected heightened FREAK activity to the east, in Felixstowe. Alucard hoped they had made plenty of ghouls. Mindless destruction strongly appealed to him tonight, and he had had his fill of challenging opponents. For now.

As they entered the warehouse district, he felt another's thoughts lingering just outside his mind. His head flicked up and tilted to the side in interest. It had been quite a while since he had last detected a creature with thoughts that came as clearly as these. He focused and listened.

…_and into the fire. They know so little about what they have become, and their ignorance has doomed them._

His eyes widened behind the tinted sunglasses, and he opened his mouth to taste the air on his tongue. It was a female, another vampire, he thought. A true nosferatu. FREAKs could not project themselves so strongly. He changed his direction slightly and crossed the rooftops more swiftly. If he could capture this vampire his Master would be most pleased – perhaps she would even let him interrogate her. He grinned in anticipation.

Hardly a minute later, he suddenly felt an intoxicating warmth in his belly. He almost groaned in pleasure. The sensation abated slightly, and he heard:

_Slow down. Let the heart pump the blood to you…_

Oh, yes. She was feeding. His eyes fluttered half-closed in amazement and bliss.

_Hmmmm, yes, come here, come to me. You are mine, so beautiful, your blood…yesss…give me your neck…yesss…_

He came to stand on the deck of the container ship. She was beneath him, in the cargo hold. Feeding. Alucard grinned, suddenly feeling quite the voyeur.

He heard her voice.

"Come to me."

It was almost as if she were speaking directly to him. He sank down slowly through the deck.

"Come."

_I'm coming._

"Here, now."

He saw her, arms wide, luring her dazed prey.

He had never seen anything so inviting in his long, long life. She was all curves and subtle muscle, much unlike the tiny boy-hipped things that were widely desired these days. Her dress, however, was modern – snugly-fitted black jeans, knee-high heeled leather boots, and a dark purple hooded jacket. The hood was down and her hair shone in the dim light.

She tilted her head slightly to better reach the FREAK's neck, and he saw her face, felt her helplessly lost in the blood of her kill. The soft suckling sounds she made yanked on a string tightly attached to his groin. He felt himself move forward, and made himself into a thick cloud of shadow. He wrapped himself gently around the vampiress and her prey, formed teeth and shared her kill with her. Warm, thick blood trickled down his throat, and he moaned.

_What the…?_ he heard.

Wait…he had a throat?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

Author's Notes: Mostly dialogue, this one. How'd I do?

* * *

**[ GOTT MIT UNS | CHAPTER THREE ]**

She suddenly felt a body pressed against hers, and the sound of breathing very close. It was not that of her prey. She pulled herself grudgingly up out of the deep mire she had dived into and opened her eyes.

Another vampire was feeding on her kill, latched onto the other side of the FREAK's neck. He had his arms wrapped around both her and her prey and purred deep in his chest as he sucked the blood gently from the FREAK. She watched the movement of his throat as he swallowed and was transfixed.

_What the…?_

The other vampire's eyelids fluttered open, and his eyes flicked in her direction. One of his hands reached deep into his coat, pulled out a gun and fired it into the FREAK's head. A tiny spatter of blood landed on her face before the FREAK dissolved into ash. He leaned closer to her, still mildly stunned, and ran a long cool tongue along her temple, licking away the blood.

This jolted her back into reality, and she took a step away, escaping the arm he still had wrapped around her waist.

She frowned. "That was quite rude."

His eyes widened a little in surprise.

"How dare you feed from my prey without my permission, hmm?"

He grinned, cracking his face in two. "I dare much, vampiress," he replied.

Her mouth made a thin, flat line. "Obviously. You owe me the blood you took. I had hardly begun feeding before you came and pinched my meal."

"Feeding from FREAKs…" Alucard said softly. "That's pretty low, especially for one such as yourself."

Her eyes dropped suddenly away from his. "You would know very little about ones such as myself, No-Life King." She turned to leave, and he gripped her wrist tightly. To his surprise, she escaped his grip with little effort and jumped up, phasing through to the deck.

He followed her quickly and said, "Wait."

She did not wait, and he chased her along the warehouse alleys, a voice in her ear and in her mind.

_Why don't you come with me? I could return to you the blood I owe…aren't you bored with your existence as it is right now? I could give you a little excitement…something to do…it is about time my fledging saw a fraction of what she could become_…

She stopped, and he almost flew past her. "You have a fledgling?" she asked, and raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem the type."

She saw something flash behind the yellow-gold sunglasses he wore. "I was very much the type, many years ago."

"…I see."

"Really?" he asked, but continued, "I belong to Hellsing. I kill FREAKs for a living, and other Undead such as yourself."

"And yourself."

"I think my Master might appreciate some more help."

She scoffed. "I doubt it. Two vampires in an Undead-exterminating institute should be two too many."

He grinned and leaned closer. "Don't tell me you're not interested."

"I'm not interested."

Alucard sighed. He had no other choice now, really. Such a shame. He punched a hand through her chest.

She punched a hand through his.

They both grinned.

_I believe we've reached…an impasse._ She spoke using her mind because her lungs were a little occupied at the moment.

Alucard pushed his arm in even further, until his elbow breached the other side, and with his bloody, gloved hand, cupped the back of her head and pulled her to him until their foreheads were pressed tightly together.

_Come with me._

_Why?_

_You…intrigue me. You are strong. How have you escaped my notice?_

She grimaced. _By being careful._ Tonight her loss of control had gotten her caught.

His eyes drilled holes into her skull. _What is your name?_

_Linfel._

_I am Alucard._

She was silent.

_Come with me._

She was silent.

_Come with me._

She dematerialised, escaping his hold on her, and rematerialised again a few feet away.

"Show me the way."

The hole she had left in his chest quickly healed. "One moment please," he said, and held up a hand.

_Master_, he sent.

_Alucard?_ Integra replied, vaguely annoyed at the interruption.

_I have found a vampiress._

_A FREAK? Then what are you waiting for? Kill it._

_No. A true nosferatu. She is strong._

_Stronger than you? I doubt it. Kill her._

_I want to use her to teach Police Girl how to be a proper vampire in the service of Hellsing._

Exasperation. _You should be teaching her that yourself._

_She needs a female influence._

_Alucard…_

_Master. We can terminate the vampiress after she has served her purpose._

In her office, Integra sighed. _You just want her around for your own amusement._

_She would make life more interesting for a while. She is strong. We can use her._

_Against whom?_

_There is always someone._

_And this vampiress has agreed to such terms?_

_I didn't tell her that she would most likely be killed at the end of her service._

Integra mused. _If she swears allegiance to Hellsing, we needn't kill her._

_Agreed. Then an interview is scheduled?_

_Yes. I will see her as soon as you get back. Have you found any FREAKs?_

_Two. The vampiress took care of them._

_Did she now?_

_Yes._

_I shall radio the troops to return as soon as they are finished scouting the set area. I want you, and your vampiress, to report to my office immediately._

_Yes, Sir._

Alucard lifted his head to meet Linfel's eyes.

"I have spoken to my Master. She will meet with you now."

He gripped her hand, opened a dark portal and pulled them through it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine. Don't want that responsibility anyway.

* * *

**[ GOTT MIT UNS | CHAPTER FOUR ]**

They arrived in the dim office, appearing to Integra like a couple from another century – their posture straight and noble, the vampiress' hand resting lightly on Alucard's forearm. She noted, however, that the vampiress stepped away almost too quickly for it to be natural (even though the one she stepped away from was Alucard). What had happened?

Integra remained seated, and gestured brusquely with a hand for the vampiress to sit. Alucard swept up into a dim corner of her office, where he hung upside down in the manner he so enjoyed.

She made eye contact with the vampiress as she sat down, and felt a small shock. The vampiress' eyes were purple, not the familiar glowing red she was used to. _Do not all vampires have red eyes?_ she asked Alucard.

An inverted grin. _Red is the most usual colour, Master, because my eyes are red. I had many progeny once, and my progeny had progeny. _

Integra frowned. "What are you named?" she asked the vampiress.

_I see. You must be the source of at least three-quarters of the Earth's vampires ever in existence. I could make the job of my institution much easier by killing you. _

"I am called Linfel."

_I was indeed quite prolific in my early days,_ Alucard admitted. Integra rather suspected that if he grinned any wider, the top half of his head would come off and fall to the floor. She snorted in amusement. It was neither delicate nor ladylike, but had she ever been otherwise?

"Is that your name, vampire, or merely what I should call you?"

The vampiress' eyes glittered in the lamplight. "It is my first true name, Sir Integra Hellsing. I was nothing before that name."

Integra's eyebrows raised. The vampiress was sincere.

_Interesting,_ breathed Alucard in her mind.

"Alucard! Report!" she barked.

He came, in a swift flurry of movement, to stand by Integra's side.

"I followed the troops through Felixstowe," he began. "I detected vampire activity from the east, and followed it to discover Linfel feeding upon a FREAK, standing in the ashes of another FREAK she had already terminated."

"And?"

"I gave her the option of joining Hellsing," he purred. "She refused, and I attempted to silence her by thrusting my hand through her chest. She survived and counter-attacked. I realised that one of her strength could be an asset to this institution. I insisted. She seemed interested in the fact that I had a fledgling and accepted the offer."

"I rather suspect that Linfel has other reasons of her own." Integra glared at Linfel. It was not a question.

"Yes."

"Well? Insubordinate behaviour or dishonesty will have you terminated. Keep that in mind, creature."

Linfel sat straighter. "I apologise. Conversation has not come naturally to me for many years." Her voice was a smooth, cultured contralto, if a little metallic.

"Reasons of time, Sir Integra," she continued. "I could have refused Alucard's offer. I could have let him think he had killed me – yes, Alucard, I am strong enough to fool even you – and continued doing what I was doing on my own. But time has shown me that doing one thing may be just the same as doing another. Alucard had me interested. May as well be doing something that had me curious. There are no real needs in eternity, only wants, and whims."

"You cannot be trusted if you say you will serve Hellsing under only a whim, vampire."

"My word may be trusted. I will swear an oath to you if you like."

"Hm. And what is your word worth, exactly?"

Expressions flitted rapidly across her face, too quickly for Integra to see, but not for Alucard. Disgust. Wonder. Pity. Cynicism. Then blank.

"It is worth much more than Alucard's, Sir, being unforced."

Alucard felt Integra's rage swell, then suddenly ebb into a flat coldness.

"Well, then," she spoke, "you should do well. Swear to me."

Linfel rose from the chair, walked around the desk and sank to one knee, under the glasses-hidden, wide and astonished eyes of Alucard. _She is actually doing it…_

"Hand to me your dagger, Sir."

Integra held it out, and her hand did not shake.

Linfel took the knife and pressed the tip deeply into her left palm, then swapped the knife into the bleeding hand (being careful not to get her blood on the handle) and pierced her right palm. She then dropped the knife with a clatter to the wooden floor, gripped Integra's hands in her own and spoke.

"I give you my oath. I vow to serve the Hellsing Institute until I am released from this bond by your spoken word. I bind you to instruct me. I bind myself to serve you. I bind us both together in this service to each other. I give you my word and oath as Linfel. Finally, I bind myself to you of my own free will, and surrender myself to any consequences this free-willed action may cause. I give you my oath."

The wounds on Linfel's palms had healed; however, her spilled blood had pooled in Integra's cupped hands, and Alucard could almost swear he felt his heart beat for the first time in centuries as he watched Linfel gently lick her own blood from Integra's still unshaking hands as a faithful pet may be fed by a kind Master.

"I give myself to you." A soft whisper.

Linfel's deep violet eyes rose to meet Alucard's. She spoke to Integra, but he heard her voice also sound in his mind.

"There is much to be said for free will. After all, God only gave it to men and angels."

Integra sat extremely still. "Indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine.

Author's Notes: Hopefully I don't freak you guys out with this one…

* * *

**[ GOTT MIT UNS | CHAPTER FIVE ]**

"Alucard. Find Linfel a room."

After a brief flash of indignation at his instructions – _treating me like a common servant, Master?_ – he straightened and replied, "Yes, Master." The red-eyed vampire swept through the wall into the hallway, and the violet-eyed vampire followed.

Integra thunked her elbows down onto the desk and rested her chin in her slightly damp palms.

"Gosh, I miss Walter for this kind of thing."

* * *

Alucard spoke to Linfel as they walked.

"My Master has not given you your duties yet. She will do so when she learns you are trustworthy. "

She frowned. "Can't be much more trustworthy than I am right now. Doesn't she understand that I am held to my vows by more than just inclination?"

"I am sure she knows. She wants to take your measure first." He grinned.

"Yes?"

"We have a few rather obvious rules here, and the most important is: no feeding on humans. The other rules may be summed up as: Always do what Master tells you."

"Of course."

"We are fed donated blood every evening. If your given rations are not enough to satisfy you, then head out to the kitchens for more. Ours is the big fridge in the northwest corner."

"You drink your blood cold?"

"Well, I used to have Walter warm it up for me…"

"Walter?"

Alucard was silent a moment. "Butler-turned-traitor," he said.

"Right."

"You could warm yours if you wanted, but I find I never have the time or inclination. Technology…annoys me." He stopped outside a heavy steel door.

"This should do." And with that, he pushed it open.

The room was empty of everything but cobwebs and dust. It was all stone, with a low flat ledge in an alcove in a corner.

"You could place your coffin there." He pointed.

"I don't use one."

Undisguised shock. "How do you sleep?" he asked curiously.

"I don't."

Alucard's facial features smoothed, and he moved his finger to point it at her. "I am going to discover all your secrets," he muttered darkly. "Just watch."

She smiled. "I don't need a coffin," she said, looking around, "but a table and chair would be nice."

"I'm sure there's plenty of furniture lying about." He hung himself from the ceiling, his face directly in front of hers. "Who are you?"

"I am Linfel."

"Were you the subject of scientific experiments?" he asked suddenly. "I was, for a time."

"No." Then she laughed. "I don't think so."

Silence. Then he said, voice low with frustration, "You confuse me."

"I am different. Like you. Don't worry about it."

"What are you?"

To his surprise, she appeared to give the matter thought. Her answer, however, was frustratingly, and no doubt deliberately, enigmatic.

"The idea."

He stared intently at her. Slowly, he lowered a hand and cupped her jaw. And stared. Curiosity begged another question.

"What am I, then?"

"The self-made." She licked her lips. "You know this."

He thought. "I know that." He leaned in closer and breathed her scent. It was so faint. Almost non-existent. It was sweet and metallic, like vanilla on rust. His lips, cold and soft, brushed her neck. Fangs gently grazed skin.

"I wouldn't do that, Alucard." Her voice hummed in her throat and he felt it on his tongue. His mouth left her skin with a soft sound.

"Why?"

"Honestly?"

He grinned. _Finally._ "Yes, why not?"

"I'm almost sure it would kill you."

Flip of a cloak. A rustle. Alucard now stood upright with his feet planted firmly on the floor, eyes narrowed in interest.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, slowly.

"I meant what I said," she replied brusquely and walked through the door. Sure enough, Alucard followed.

"Would you please show me where the spare furniture is kept? I may as well set up my quarters now." Her tone brooked no return to the previous subject. But Alucard had a penchant for breaking rules, and if he had not been a vampire, his curiosity would no doubt have killed him several hundred times over rather like the proverbial cat.

He leapt for her throat, and…missed? There she was, standing several feet away.

Oh, she was good. This was going to be terribly fun.

Suddenly she grinned, and her face was scarily like Alucard's own.

"Come here," she beckoned.

A low bow. "I live to serve." He straightened and took a step towards her.

No time passed.

But there she was, teeth deep in his neck, purring with pleasure as she absorbed his life, his memories. Oh. Oh.

A long, low sigh. His arms felt like lead (how long had it been since they had last felt that way?) and he lifted them slowly, slowly, and rested them around her body. So…lethargic. Swim in sleep. Warm. Sigh.

Slight sting as she pulled out her teeth. Hot breath on his neck. The soft flutters of air opened his eyes. Had he closed them? His mind slowly returned to consciousness…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine.

* * *

**[ GOTT MIT UNS | CHAPTER SIX ]**

"You see now?" Her voice came to him soft, and floating in the pleasured haze. "If having my teeth in you is this dangerous, having my blood in you would only be even more so. I am not the same as you."

Low rumble of agreement in his chest. "You certainly aren't."

_I want you._

_I noticed. I _did _drink your blood._ She pursed her lips thoughtfully. _At least I know where to find some old furniture now. Thanks for that._

_You are very sneaky. I'll have to keep an eye on you._

"Finally you learn."

Her spoken words roused him from the last of his daze. He snapped an arm out and gripped her shoulder.

_You took more blood from me than I took from your prey. I want some back. _And with that, he captured her lips in his own and tasted. His own blood on her tongue sent shivers up his spine and his scalp tingled. How he wanted to bite her lower lip and pull, and suck, so gently…how had she escaped his notice for so very long?

He knew he was flirting with extreme danger. His own almost insanely strong response to having his blood drawn from him by her had told him that. He began to harbour a suspicion that she could possibly be stronger than him. No. That couldn't be right. But…no. Surely not. It only seemed that way because it had been so long since he had been in contact with one as strong as himself. He had gotten out of practice. He had become too used to dealing with others so far below himself in power. But still. This felt dangerous.

He felt her tongue slide gently along his own. Rough velvet. Oh.

He couldn't say why it felt so dangerous. Vampires often drew blood from each other with no harm. But she had said that she wasn't the same. She was _the idea_, whatever that was.

It was dangerous, for sure.

She pulled away, and vanished. He let her go this time.

* * *

Author's Notes: It's been quite a while since I was really deeply involved in the Hellsing fandom. This story has been left unfinished for a long time. I want to try and finish it (I hate leaving things unfinished), but it will surely be a long and gruelling process for me on my own.

_If anyone is willing to collaborate with me and continue this story between us, let me know. I'll send you some notes about where I see this story going. If you don't like my ideas then that's fine, perhaps you have some ideas of your own? You can be as much or as little involved as you like, from simply suggesting plot points to writing entire chapters. Anyone who collaborates on this with me will receive all due credit as a co-author, and we'll have a completed story on our hands! In a way, this fanfic is now a Choose Your Own Adventure, open to all of you, and if you like the story and want to see it continued, please do speak up! _


End file.
